F Sharps and A Stars
by thatbritishkidd
Summary: It wasn't really like Bonnibel to be nervous. She had practised this piece countless times beforehand, so how is it Marceline can walk into her life and make her see a completely different side to music. Modern AU. Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't really like Bonnibel to be nervous. She had practised this piece countless times beforehand, and had performed for more important, more judgemental audiences. "Really? A music display for schools across Pendleton Borough." A way to show off the county's talent in their youth. She couldn't find the attempt more deplorable. Which was probably why Bonnibel was considered a star here. Her skill in comparison to most artists here was how some might describe way off the charts. So why was she nervous? Unlike her previous performances someone rather important would be attending. Someone who could determine if her entire piano career was a pass or fail. Indeed, that person was her mother. Feeling the sweat on her palms, she wiped her hands with a handkerchief her Butler passed to her. "Thank you, Pepe." At least she had some support in the form of her butler Pepe, even if he was paid to do so. But Bonnibel was fine. She _had_ practiced countless of times, and she _would_ follow all the techniques to the T. **Now we introduce a special performer. Last year she competed in the national piano showcase and won, this year she performs for us all, Bonnibel Bassetts.** "That's my cue."

"Good luck Princess! Not that you need it!" Pepe shouts unheard by all but Bonnibel.

Marceline was lost. Not like a lost in the middle of Pendleton Borough School Music Display and needed a map to get out. She had lost her band. They could be going on any minute now. She sighed at her lack of signal. "Might as well just try to make it to the stage, and hopefully there'll be a way to the back." After several long minutes of following crowds and badly drawn out signs she made it. Unfortunately, she was stuck in the middle of a crowd, in the middle of a performance! And as much as she'd love to ask someone for directions they were too busy entranced, with their mouths hanging ajar at whoever was playing. A girl, with blonde? ginger? hair. Marceline wasn't sure. But the more she became curious about the girl, the more she started listening, and wow. Yes, she was playing a complicated piece, and yes it did sound nice, but there was something off about it. To any trained ear, you could easily hear her consistency at timing, and her easy smooth transitions between strong, and intense parts of the piece, and the gentle and soft but to Marceline it wasn't right. The whole piece sounded planned, Yes, it was well executed but it just sounded so... stiff. Like there was no emotion in her piece at all. Marceline could feel it. And as much as she wanted to fix it, Marceline really didn't know this girl. Suddenly, a text came through from

Keila: We're on at 6:50. Luckily, for Marceline it was 6:30. She unlocked her phone to reply only to discover she had lost signal again.

"For fucks sake." All she had to do was make it back stage. "Excuse me coming through." She really didn't understand why everyone had to stand so close together. "It's a school county display not some rap concert." If Marceline had another person stand in her way and refuse to move, she would've gladly turned it into a fist fight. Luckily for them she found her way backstage before her patience ran dry. 6:35, the time on her phone read. She was backstage and early. "Now to wonder about and hope they find me." And that was the plan, till she saw the cutest girl she had ever seen. And my god, she even had bangs. Such a plain and nerdy hairstyle somehow looked majestic. "Maybe getting lost was a good thing after all."

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, sorry I was just talking to myself." Marceline cursed herself internally, she hadn't even met the girl and her first meeting could've very nearly turned sour. "I'm lost. I'm just looking for my band now."

"Oh, right my bad, I'd try and help you, but I just finished performing. "

"Oh, that was you, that's quite an impressive piece. Do you perform often?"

"Yeah sometimes," Bonnibel took a small pause to take in this new random girl's appearance. How she was able to wear a grey tank top in this weather amazed Bonnibel. Her hair was, wild to say the least, and she had knee high red boots. A major contrast to Bonnibel's prim and proper appearance. This girl looked like she was going to a rock concert. Suddenly realising how uncomfortable the girl looked standing there she promptly replied, "how about you?"

"Yeah quite frequently actually, but it's good fun."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch you name."

"It's Marceline, yours?" A moment did pass before Bonnibel had realised that Marceline did not know her name, a huge miscalculation on Bonnibel's part.

"You don't know my name?"

"Err, no sorry. Am I supposed to?"

"No not at all, it's just a first. everyone I've talked to here just knows my name which is kinda awkward, so this is nice."

"Need a break from all that fame?" Marceline chuckled at her own joke which Bonnibel wasn't quite sure she understood. "No, I totally get you, it's not nice if you let all the fame stress you out, sometimes it's just nice to play for fun and have people really listen to your music."

"Y-yeah?" Bonnibel wasn't really sure what to think, this random girl in a grey tank top, black hair, and a leather jacket tied round her hips has her engaged in a conversation about performing for fun. Something Bonnibel hasn't really done, ever.

"That actually got me wondering, what's your playing style like?"

"My playing style?"

"Like what type of music do you play and how do you feel it." Marceline watched as Bonnibel's face scrunched up, quickly she added "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but the song just sounded really technical. " Bonnie then remembers there's a piano in one of the rooms she practised in nearby.

"I could play for you?" She asked softly. Marceline, almost hearing the nervousness in her voice agrees. Marceline quickly glanced at her phone, 6:38.

"Yeah sure, that would be sweet."

Bonnibel Bassetts never thought she'd be taking a random girl she'd only be talking to for a few minutes to a secluded room somewhere without telling someone to play piano for her. For all she knew this "Marceline" could be a murderer. But the chances of that occurring were unlikely, and if anything did happen she could use the pepper spray in her pocket. The room was barer than Bonnibel thought it was. There was only the black piano stuck awkwardly in the middle of the room, and a dim light hanging from the ceiling. Bonnibel sat down, outstretched her fingers, then exhaled. Just like every performance she had practiced this piece a thousand times before, and now all she was depending on was muscle memory. Marceline leaned over the piano, listening intently, trying to feel the music and she did try really, but the struggle was too much for her to bare. Eventually, she realised that this (lack of a better word) stiff sound was maybe what Bonnibel grew up with.

"Yeah, you are playing kind of stiff."

"Excuse me?" Never in her sixteen years of age had Bonnibel Bassetts been so offended. "Stiff?"

"Yeah like, you're not really playing with that inner passion." Inner passion? Bonnibel almost scoffed at the idea.

"Well how would you play it?" Bonnibel felt a pair of arms around her. Her heart almost jumped at the shock. After all this stranger, Marceline, was in such a proximity, if she wanted to kidnap or kill Bonnibel she could. Then again, it was Bonnibel's fault for leading her into this secluded room, where there's only the two of them. Her heartbeat had been racing for a while and Bonnibel struggled to hear anything else over it.

"Okay, I think I have it. It sounded a little something like this right?" What next reached Bonnibel's ears shocked her. Marceline was playing almost flawlessly the refrain from her piece.

"And you've only heard it twice," Bonnibel whispered softly under her breath. But the way she played it, it sounded like the piece had a mind of its own. But it didn't sound anything like the original, this was Marceline's version. It's beautiful. Bonnibel turned her head, Marceline's eyes were closed, as if she had floated into her own world somewhere; Bonnibel could feel it. It was only then that Marceline's eyes opened, and she gazed into Bonnibel's. Marceline's face slowly turned into a grin, Bonnibel's heart beat somehow sped up, harder and louder. Then that's when Bonnibel heard something she hadn't before. But it matched the song, almost like it belonged there.

"Sorry I don't really know the rest so I'm improvising."

"N-no, it's good." Marceline didn't think the grin on her face could get bigger. Like that Bonnibel listened to Marceline, completely enthralled, and both enjoyed the moment till an abrupt bzzt bzzt from Marceline's phone interrupted them. Marceline suddenly remembering what brought her back stage.

"Oh shit, I'm performing now, I've got to go!" Marceline rushes off. Bonnibel not wanting to lose this girl tries to chase after her but is caught by her butler, Pepe.

"Princess where have you been? Your mother is waiting for you!"

"Please Pepe, I need to listen to her perform, Mother can wait." Butler Pepe, never really seeing this longing in Bonnibel's eyes, gives in.

"Fine. But straight after you go to your Mother."

"Thank you so much Pepe!"

Bonnibel finds herself in-between a wall and a crowd of adults. **Now we have Marceline and the Scream Queens!** There Marceline was! Bonnibel couldn't believe her ears, from the loud booming of the drums, to the way they swung their hair to each beat. There was so much movement and jumping. Even part of the crowd had joined in, to Bonnibel's disbelief. To Bonnibel's surprise Marceline wasn't on a piano, or anything of the sort. In fact, she was swinging a bass guitar in a fever. It was just so intense, where did this energy come from? And she sang too!

"Bonnibel where have you been?" It was her mother. "You make me wait because of this appalling music? It's terrifying. Look at the way these people are jumping up and down." Her mother looks down at her, noticing Bonnibel's stare is fixed intently on the band. "Don't tell me you enjoy this type of _style?_ " She spits her words, like a venom.

"It's quite distasteful." But the music was growing on Bonnibel. And the more she listened, the more she focused on Marceline, the more she became entranced.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm thatbritishkidd, so this is going to be set in an english type area. So Pendleton Borough is the county this story is set in.**

 **Please leave a review so I know if I'm doing some good here.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so excited! Look at all the food!" Bongo, the curtain haired drummer yells out. Pendleton Borough music festival was the place to be. It had the food, the people, the noise and most importantly the energy. Marceline found it a shame it wasn't any warmer, but it didn't stop her from rocking her grey tank top. The band all had matching black leather jackets with the scream queens embroidered in a dark bold red on the back. Marceline was glad that the seamstress put in a favour for them and sowed names on the arms of the leather jackets. She shuddered at the last time Bongo had accidentally worn her t-shirt and stretched it, beyond repair.

"I'm starving! Let's get some ribs!" Guy yells out, he runs off to a nearby stand, with Bongo hot on his tail mouth-watering.

"I guess we should go find a place to chill." Keila says to Marceline.

"I'm parched K, I'm going buy some drinks, you want one?"

"Not this early. I'm going to find us a place to chill." Keila turns to walk away then hesitates, "fuck actually get me a bottle of water."

"Sure thing." Marceline waves as her friends disappear off to the distance. "Now, where to buy drinks." Humming to herself, Marceline wanders about the area, trying not to stray too far away and not really succeeding. Slowly, she found herself surrounded by unfamiliar crowds of people. "I better not get lost again. How hard is it to find a damn bar?" Just as Marceline was losing patience, something familiar stood out in her surroundings. That tint of ginger or blonde hair! There was only one person Marceline knew that texture belonged to. There she stood there staring at her phone screen completely oblivious to her surroundings. A brief thought passed through Marceline's mind, "maybe she's lost". But there wasn't much Marceline could do, she couldn't even find a bar. By the time Marceline had realised that she was walking towards the girl it was already too late. "Shit, I don't know her name." Before Marceline could avert her course, the girl looked up and her eyes held Marceline captive temporarily.

"Oh, it's you." The words sounded bitter in Marceline's ears, but to Bonnibel it was a gentle sigh of relief. Bonnibel was relieved she saw this girl approaching. Bonnibel was a little bit more stressed than she had preferred. She and her friends had agreed to meet at the entrance at 11:30, but Jake and Finn left late, and Lady had been stuck in traffic. Leaving Bonnibel with no choice but walk around the festival, alone, for an hour. In a hope that maybe her friends would turn up _eventually._ Luckily for Bonnibel a familiar face had turned up, even if she struggled to remember her name. Bonnibel gave a quick wave. Marceline grinned back.

"I never quite got your name from last time."

"It's Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bassettes. Yours?"

"Marceline Abadeer. What are you doing here? Are you performing?"

"No, I rejected the invite. I'm supposed to be here with some friends, but they haven't arrived yet." Marceline felt a short pang of guilt. Bonnibel looked really dressed up, and if Marceline was being honest, she was 'kind of pretty'. It wasn't fair that someone as cute as Bonnibel should look so dejected.

"Oh, that kinda sucks. How long have you been waiting for?" Bonnibel quickly checks her phone before responding -

"-about an hour or so."

"Jeez an hour! No wonder you look so dejected."

"I do not hold that type of expression."

"Really? Was I imagining that pout?"

"You're one to talk, you were walking about so lost."

"Excuse me, but I'm just trying to find a bar."

"There's one right there." Bonnibel points to her right, and she was right. Marceline couldn't believe how she managed ignore the stand labelled Bar in large bold green font.

"That's embarrassing." Marceline mutters to herself, but Bonnibel overhears, and she lets out the cutest laugh that Marceline had ever heard. Marceline couldn't even stop the grin from forming on her face.

"Do you want to come with me to the bar over there? It's pretty dangerous being on your own and stuff." Somehow Marceline had managed to spew out a seemingly straightforward question (as it was in her head) disjointedly and awkwardly. Why the smaller girl agrees had been a mystery to Marceline. But it was quickly forgotten after Marceline had seen her gorgeous smile.

"I don't think my friends are going to get here anytime soon." They both quickly approach the bar where Marceline orders two bottles of cider. Marceline offers one to Bonnibel where she quickly declines. "I can't drink that I'm underaged!" Marceline quickly felt her heart stop. Bonnibel could easily pass as 18, if anything she thought the girl was older with the air of maturity she carried about herself. How young was she?

"Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Bonnibel hisses softly. Suddenly, a wave of relief passes over Marceline and with that, laughter. The confused look on Bonnibel's face just added to that.

"You're only two years younger than me. I thought you were like fourteen or something when you said that. Jeez way to give a girl a scare. Look, it's totally legal for you to drink in a pub with family then it's totally legal for you to drink out here."

"I can do that?" Marceline shrugs her shoulders, and hands Bonnibel the bottle.

"Probably." Still recognising the hesitation on Bonnibel's face Marceline offers "look, just try some, if you don't like it I'll pour it away or drink it myself. No pressure okay? But a hard-work concert-winning pianist, like yourself should loosen up from time to time. Especially at a music festival like this one."

IF, and only IF what Marceline was saying was true, then it would be fine for Bonnibel to drink a little bit of alcohol. Plus, it was only to kill time till her friends arrived... right? Right? So Bonnibel gripped onto the bottle tighter, and a large grin, flashing all her pointy teeth, appeared on Marceline's face. The brief thought of how devilish her smirk was, frightened Bonnibel. After Marceline had finished opening it for her, a rush of cider went into her throat gently burning it up. By the time she had finished gulping Marceline's attention was already drawn to something else. Bonnibel found it cute how Marceline's eyes gently widened, and maybe for the first time today she looked peaceful.

"What are you thinking about?" It was more of a question to herself, so Bonnibel had to hold back her surprise when she got a reply from Marceline.

"I just found this cute couple over there. Fuck follow me we might catch them." Marceline's hands find their way first to Bonnibel's wrist and then quickly to her palms. She quickly gripped tighter in fear of her hand slipping. That light squeeze sent a weird signal to Bonnibel's brain.

"Marceline! Where are we going?"

"Don't worry Bonnie, I have some free entertainment for us." Bonnibel could only watch as Marceline's dark black hair floated in the wind, not really matching their bright, bubbly and boisterous background. So maybe that's why she couldn't take her eyes of Marceline. Even when they were eavesdropping on the couple's conversations or throwing mild pranks at them. Even when they got caught and security had to get involved. It got to the point where Bonnibel would see messages from her friends' saying that they had arrived, and she'd ignore them. Why? Maybe because she liked hanging out with Marceline more. Why she liked hanging out with Marceline more? Maybe it was because Marceline was so different to everything Bonnibel had known. But it wasn't a scary different. It was a good different. She had this relaxing air about her.

"Is it weird that I like spending time with you?" Bonnibel asks, intentionally. The flutter that Marceline's heart just did.

"This is the most fun I've had with another person. " In probably, the softest voice Bonnibel had ever heard Marceline speak. The words alone were enough for Bonnibel to hold her breath. For that period, the two musicians just looked at each other. Wondering if the other was real. Not noticing how their fingers were slowly interlinking together.

Marceline for the first time had found someone she couldn't describe in words. Someone who just by being alive made living ten times better. That really scared Marceline, because she'd only met this girl twice and she might never see her again. Bonnibel somewhat noticing the drop-in enthusiasm in Marceline, opened her mouth, as if the next words she would whisper-

"-Bubblegum!" Shouted a young, blonde, hyperactive boy. "Guys look I found her! She's with someone!" Behind him approached two other people. A woman who looked older than the blonde boy with platinum blonde hair, and a scruffy bearded boy next to her.

"Oh. It's my friends." At the quick realisation, their hands shot straight back to their sides. Marceline couldn't help but feel warmth brutally ripped from her.

"Hey Bonnibel! Who's this?" The scruffy boy asks.

"Jake, this is Marceline. Marceline meet my friends, Jake, Lady and Finn."

"Howdy. Do you guys all play instruments too?"

"Only Jake does, he plays the viola."

"Oh, I see, did you all meet at a classical club or something?"

"Not quite." Lady replies. "Bonnibel and I used to live in the same area. But how did you too meet? I don't quite remember Bonnibel talking about a 'Marceline' from anywhere."

"We actually met at the Pendleton Borough Music Competition. "

"No fucking way! I heard the scream queens performed there!" Finn shouts excitedly. "Wow! You even have a leather jacket with the scream queens on the back. I haven't seen that type of merch anywhere. When was it released? Wow you even have Marceline on the arm. Lucky! Wait a minute... Are you Marceline from Marceline and the Scream Queens?"

"The one and only." A huge scream shot out from Finn, subsequently followed by Marceline's ears popping.

"No fucking way! Jake do you believe this?"

"W-what are the chances huh?" A cold wave had gripped Jake. One of the scariest people alive, and Finn's worst influence, was standing right in front of him, smiling. Her eyes stalking him, reading into his every thought, and her aura draping over them like a veil. Sweat quickly built on Jake's palms, his arms slowly transformed into noodles.

Lady on the other hand had known Bonnibel for the longest period out of the four of them. Sometimes, she could even notice what Bonnibel was feeling before she herself had even realised it. So, for Bonnibel, who was usually reserved and ordered, to be constantly stealing glances, acting a jumbled mess (even if Lady was the only one who could tell), there was most definitely something up with Bonnibel. Or something up with Bonnibel and Marceline's relationship.

"Jake honey," Lady whispers into Jake's ear. "What do you think of Bonnibel's and Marceline's relationship?"

"You don't think she's done something to her! Like drugged her!" Jake then drags Bonnibel away from the group to inspect her pupils. Not without resistance from Bonnibel however.

"Jake! What are you doing?"

"Are you okay Bonnibel? She hasn't done anything to harm you right?"

"Who? Marceline? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you heard of the rumours? She's Marceline, from the scream queens." He hisses out his words. "She's really dangerous. Haven't you seen the videos circulating them? People really get hurt!"

"She stayed with me while I was waiting for you guys. She's sweet Jake. You should give her a chance." This side of Jake really unsettle Bonnibel. It was very rare for Bonnibel to see Jake so... concerned. She had only ever seen this once when they were hosting their movie club and Finn had accidently picked out a movie featuring vampires. After that Jake kept jumping from shadows. But that would mean Jake was afraid of Marceline. "You're not afraid of Marceline are you Jake?"

"I am very concerned about all of our wellbeing by her presence." Bonnibel sighed at his response. After a little persuasion from Bonnibel, they eventually returned to the group.

"Hey Bonnibel," Marceline whispers. "What was that all about?"

"Jake is a little bit wary of you."

"Oh, so he's afraid of me? I might have some fun with this one." Plans of mischief started to form in Marceline's mind and Bonnibel could see them.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, because I'm big bad Marceline!" But big bad Marceline had made one mistake. She had looked into Bonnibel's eyes. The slight desperation in Bonnibel wanting Marceline to get on with her friends melted away any facade Marceline was ready to put up. "Fi-" BZZT BZZT. A text from

Keila: We're going on in fifteen minutes. Where are you?

"Oh shit." She didn't need to see the emojis to see the anger in Keila's text. How does Marceline always manage to lose track of time? But slowly as she realised she had to go, Marceline also realise that she would be losing Bonnibel. The thought of this being her last meeting with Bonnibel stung Marceline. Hastily, she pulled out courage she didn't know she had lost and asked Bonnibel "do you have snapchat?" There was no way Marceline was going to lose one of the most interesting people she had ever met without trying. The smile on Marceline's face when Bonnibel responded by displaying her snap code. Which of course Lady had noticed.

"Oh, are you going now Marceline?"

"Yeah, my band is about to go play. You guys should come watch! We're performing on the purple stage." The excitement that leaked from Finn, was contagious. Jake couldn't say no to his beaming smile. Even though Finn might've been too young to be exposed to that nature. Even though it might've been too intense for him. As if on cue, Bonnibel answers for them.

"We'd love to Marceline."

"Cool, I'll see you there!" Bonnibel watches Marceline sprint, until she's no longer visible. Completely unaware that the whole time Lady had been watching her. Remarking how Bonnibel would hide her smiles whenever Marceline made her laugh. Or how every time Bonnibel would speak, she would look at Marceline. To Lady, this girl had come out of nowhere, she was still a mystery. In confidence, Lady asks Bonnibel:

"What do you think of Marceline?"

"I think she's really sweet. I like her." Lady on the other hand, had done far too much observing today and had realised that maybe, Bonnibel liked Marceline more than she'd like to admit. The conclusion to her findings shocked her slightly.

"Bonnibel's first crush?" She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I named Princess Bubblegum's last name after the sweet company. This took way longer than expected and ended being longer than expected.**

 **Thank you to Sev Kai Ten and Nea-Nea-The-Last-Angel for reviewing. I had no idea how my writing style was going to perform, so your reviews meant a great deal to me.**

 **To everyone who followed and favourited. Thank you! :D. I just hope that this chapter won't be a dip from the first one as it is quite long and a struggle to write.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the noodle metaphor.**

 **\- thatbritishkidd**


End file.
